


Hair in Your Face

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, precious Bokuto, really cheesy, soft hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi loves to touch Bokuto's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair in Your Face

Akaashi always loved seeing Bokuto with his hair down. It was like a secret shared between them, since none of the others had seen it unless it was fresh out the shower. But Akaashi got to see it fluffy and dry and curling slightly at the ends while they cuddled on the couch watching movies.

Bokuto loved movie night, mostly because it meant that he could watch whatever movies he thought Akaashi needed to see before he became an adult. Akaashi loved it because Bokuto always put his head in the setter's lap, and he could run his fingers through the soft nest of hair.

"Keiji, look! He's gonna propose!" Sure enough, on the screen, the man was down on his knee, confessing his love. Akaashi kept running his fingers through Bokuto's hair, "I see, Bokuto-san."

No matter how excited the movies made Bokuto, Akaashi was always more entertained by Bokuto himself.

The sappy romance always made Bokuto cry and turn his face into Akaashi's thigh, and he'd go on and on about how much they were in love and how it was so beautiful and how the movie didn't get enough credit for it. To which Akaashi would always lean down and kiss the back of Bokuto's neck, right where the hairline was, and whisper his love.

"I love you, Kotarou."

Bokuto jumped up, careful to avoid hitting Akaashi in the face with his head as he's done many times before, and looked at him with wide eyes and a grin, "I love you too, Keiji! I love you so much!"

Bokuto's hair fell back into his face, not that Bokuto cared, but it was enough to get Akaashi up and off the couch, gently carding his fingers into Bokuto's hair, holding the soft strands away from his golden eyes.

Bokuto beamed, "Can I kiss you?"

Akaashi smiled softly, feigning annoyance, "As always, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto leaned in, and Akaashi met him half-way. It started slow, loving, and Bokuto slid his hands along Akaashi's sides, fingers dragging the sleep shirt up and caressing the skin revealed.

There was no urgency, no lust driving them, but it was every bit as intimate. They had all the time in the world, after all.

Bokuto planned to spend every minute of it at Akaashi Keiji's side.


End file.
